OnlineRacing
220px |full name = Online Martini Racing |base = Germany |founder = Ben Utzer |noted staff = Ben Utzer |noted driver = Ben Utzer Joel Rautavaara Manolis Sigoulakis Brilliant Dimas Rob Sharp |FFG (y/n) = y |FFG debut = S1 Austrian FFG Grand Prix |FFG races competed = 5 |FFG points = 4 |EE (y/n) = y |EE debut = RFS1 Race of the Netherlands |EE races competed = 52 |EE win = 3 |EE PP = 1 |EE FL = 2 |GPTCC (y/n) = y |GPTCC debut = S1 Silverstone |GPTCC races competed = 42 |GPTCC WCC = 1 |GPTCC WDC = 1 |GPTCC win = 12 |GPTCC PP = 4 |GPTCC FL = 15 |}} OnlineRacing is a team that competes in various RaceDepartment Simulated Championships. History After driving his rookie-season in the Crown Seven NetRex team, Ben Utzer decided to follow the path of racing legend Thomas Hackel and build his own team which he wants to stay with through his career. His team, OnlineRacing, was successfull in the series the teamchef started racing in, the RDFR series. They instantly grabbed the constructors title and Utzer decided to also start in different series. In this time the team got massive support from the Sponsor SimBim, which lead into a name change which included the sponsor in the name of the team. In addition to that the famous italian car manufacture gave the team their engines. With these two powerfull supporters the team started with high expectations in the new RFactor Endurance Career championship. The results werent as good as expected, SimBim ran out of money and Utzer gained a new main sponsor as replacement: Martini. With Martini the team began a new chapter, they expanded their race team and started in the Nascar series, had a car for the cancelled IndyCar series and had their best days in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship. Since that day every car of the team had the famous stripes placed on it. The latest try to expand the team was quite unusual: Ben Utzer was a bit too late to let Online Martini Racing, thats how the team is called at the moment, participate in the promising Formula FG Championship. He started to participate as a driver successfully. One team, EvoGP struggled with their budget and Utzer bought the team and renamed it to OMR/EvoGP which meant that he would drive for a team and manage a different team at the same time. As it seems, he enjoys his job as a driver more than the job as a manager and the project will be shut down after the season. Seasons - Endurance Team rFactor S1 With SimBim, Ferrari and a constructors title from RDFR in the back the team expected to fight for wins in the new series. While Manolis Sigoulakis was two times on P2 in the first three races, teamchef and driver Ben Utzer struggled and retired two times. The car fit Sigoulakis way better than Utzer, in the rest of the season he won the first race for the team and finished 4th for four times meaning 55 points and P6 for him in the championship out of 29 drivers. Utzer retired 8 times in the season, his performance was bad, too. In the late stage of the season he either finished in the points or retired, most of the races it was the second option meaning he just had 9 disappointing points and P14 in the championship. Out of 13 teams they got the 6th place in the constructors championship. Not what they expected but not too horrible. rFactor S2 Season two was horrible. 16 times a car of the team retired. Sigoulakis drove two times into the points, he was 7th two times which was his season high. Utzer had slightly better results and one surprising win in the USA which meant 19 points and P14 in the championship while Sigoulakis had 4 points and was 25th. Just one team was worse than OnlineRacing in the standings, but both teams had 23 points. The reason for the results were, according to Utzer, because of money problems from the main sponsor SimBim. After this season SimBim quitted sponsoring the team and renamed themselves to Sector3. as a new sponsor Utzer found the famous sponsor Martini which meant beautiful liverys and an iconic flair. rFactor S3 The drivers stayed as usual, but the name changed from SimBim Online Racing Ferrari to Online Martini Racing Ferrari or short, OMR. The first race of the season meant P4 and P9 for the team. 14 points in race 1... In the last season they needed 5 races for that. In Canada, race 4, Utzer had his second win in the series and the third for Online Racing. Somehow they managed to win a race in every season. Utzer had a really good season with over 120 points while Sigoulakis had a decent one with about 40 points. That meant P4 in the constructors, the sponsor changed helped. Interesting fact: In season 2 Iberian Motor Racing Team and OnlineRacing had the smae amount of points with OnlineRacing in front because of a win of Ben Utzer. The same thing happened in Season 3, but much more in front of the field. Well played. rFactor S4 Season 4 is still running and its looking good: The team scored 4 podiums and is 3rd in the constructors. Both drivers are doing well so far. Seasons - Touring Car Team Team After Season 2 in the rFactor series main sponsor SimBim ran out of money. Teamchef Utzer managed to get a new famous sponsor as a replacement: Martini. With them in the back the team wanted to be back in the higher regions of the championchips again. In Season 3 it all went pretty well, so the team decided to join the brand-new Touring Car Series, the GPTCC. Nobody could have dreamed of the results they archieved in this series. GPTCC S1 Manolis Sigoulakis, the long-term teammate of Ben Utzer joined DTK Racing before OnlineRacing confirmed that they will take part in the series. Therefore Utzer decided to offer Joel Rautavaara a contract. As it turned out, the fast fin was perfectly fitting into the team. Soon after that the team announced on a press conference that they decided to drive the Opel Vectra which was as popular as the Mercedes Benz C-Class while the third car, an Audi A4, was only used by two teams. The first weekend started great, Rautavaara drove on P2 in the Qualifying while Utzer was on 8th. In the end Rautavaara could take the first podium for the team in Race 1, overall the race weekend meant 50 Points and the second place in the team-championship for them. The next race weekend was in Zandvoort, Utzer drove on Pole Position and got two 2nd finishers in Race 1 and 2 while Rautavaara drove on 3rd and 4th. In Race 1 Utzer lost the win in the last three corners of the last lap. Due to a rule in the GPTCC the third race is starting with a reveresed grid, resulting in a poor result in Race 3. It still was enough to take 1st in the constructors-championship and 2nd and 3rd in the drivers-championship, pretty close behind the leader, Old Wolf. From now on the team expected results in top 10 or higher, but in Italy the qualifying was horrible for OMR, so they had to get it in the race, resulting in the another premiere: First fastest lap for the team set by Rautavaara. Utzers all-time rival Rami Saidy surprisingly took over the lead of the championship. In Race 2 the team rushed through the field like there was no tomorrow, Utzer and Saidy fought for the lead and Rautavaara for the podium. After the race Utzer gratulated Saidy teeth-gnashingly. The german was second in the championship and Saidy expanded his lead. In Race 3 Saidy was beaten by Utzer (who got his first fastest lap that race) closely, the championship was really close between them with Rautavaara nearly 20 points behind on 3rd. Slowly but surely he season developed its beauty and it seemed to be a fight between Forza Turismo GP and OnlineRacing aswell as a fight between the two rivalised drivers Saidy and Utzer. In Austria Utzer got the pole just 0.087 seconds in front of Rami Saidy which meant equalised points between them. Rautavaara qualified on a strong 4th position aswell. In Race 1 Utzer drove the first win for the team home, in front of a lightning fast Rautavaara who completed the double-win in front of Saidy. The fastest lap has shwon both OMR's on top, too. Race 2 was won by Rautavaara in front of Utzer, no team orders would be given in this series even if the teamchef is a driver. Saidy lost ground, only finishing 7th. Despite the reversed grid Rautavaara drove on P5 from the back while Saidy finished right in front of Utzer. The team lead the championship comfortaly in the constructors-categroy, in the driver championship Utzer was 10 points ahead of Rautavaara who had 4 points advantage over Saidy. Now only one race weekend was left and the team had at least one hand on both titles. In the dry free practice OMR dominated the rest of the field. But the qualifying was wet and offered a surprising result: Saidy's teammate Ancevski got the pole, Saidy himself was last. In front of him was Utzer, Rautavaara got 7th. While after Italy Rautavaara was not expected to be in for the fight for the title while Utzer and Saidy were in the lead. Now the qualifying and Austria changed everything. In the end Rautavaara got the 2nd place while the two other title-contenders fought the whole race finishing 10th and 11th - Meaning The OMR drivers were equally in the lead and 16 points in front of Saidy. OnlineRacing needed two points to secure the constructors-championship. Race 2 was won by Rautavaara, Utzer finished 8th and Saidy 11th, which made OMR constructor champions of S1 and destoryed Saidy's title ambitions. Due to the reversed grid rule Utzer still had a small chance on the driver-title. Saidy crashed into Utzer in lap 1 in the Eau-Rouge which made the german driver furiously and Rautavaara champion. OnlineRacing was really satisfied with the season and positively surprised - Results similar to that never happened to the team. The realtionship between the two drivers always had been casual and respectful. GPTCC S2 (Cancelled) Season 2 was cancelled after just one race weekend in Zandvoort due to financial problems of the organizer of the series. With Utzer finishing 4th, 2nd and 9th while Rautavaara retired, got 8th and a win in Race 3 the season looked like another good one. The team was disappointed to see their most successfull series shut down after just six official race weekends. At this point it looked like it would never be restarted again. Which was wrong. Category:GPTCC constructors Category:GPTCC constructors champions